Bright Mornings
by Anonymous02
Summary: Jaune and Yang enjoy married life and the benefits it brings. (Fluffy Dragonslayer one shot)


**Warning: This fic is rated M for a** _ **reason**_ **. Explicit sexual content ahead. 18+ readers** _ **only.**_  
 **Note: All characters written with explicit material are 18+ for the purposes of this story.**

 **Idea inspired by JVW, who asked for Dragonslayer fluff.**

* * *

"Where am I, good gods, the light here is blinding..."

That was the first thought in her head, closely followed by "When did I become a poet?".

The answer to both of those questions was answered by a muffled voice to her side.

"Oh! You're awake already! Hold on, I'll get the lights."

The lights on her right had dimmed, so she turned into the light to see the silhouette of a tall blonde man. Said man then leaned over, making sure that the remaining light didn't go into her eyes and whispered to her.

"Hey honey, you okay?"

Her eyes focused more on the figure, eventually discerning a mop of a head of hair, azure eyes, and a devious smile. Recognition, and not a small hint of naughtiness flashed across her own face in response as she spoke.

"Dad?"

"... _Ewww!_ "

Suddenly the man in front of her twisted away from the light and she was blinded by the low light of early morning.

"Ah! Bitch!" she squacked as she pulled an arm to keep the light out.

"You deserved that, Yang." The man said with an amused expression as he began to pour out water from a nearby jug to a cup.

"Worth it!" she said as she flopped back onto the messed up bed. "The look on you face was _priceless_."

The man rolled his eyes and half-heartedly groused a response. "It's too early to deal with your Electra complex Yang"

"Aww, come _on_ , Jaune…" she said as she pouted.

A long suffering sigh left Jaune's lungs, and a teasing tone entered his voice. "You know, you sound like _someone_ who doesn't want breakfast…" he said as he turned, revealing a small platter of breakfast foods, from bacon, to eggs.

A squeak escaped Yang's throat before she could stop it, and her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't _dare_."

Jaune's eyes narrowed right back. "You know what they say about desperate men Yang, don't _egg_ them on."

The staring match continued until the edges of Yang's mouth started twitching. Jaune's own expression looked like it was going to explode. That's when Yang broke out cackling and Jaune started giggling.

Once Yang had calmed down to snickers, she started grasping for the food like a toddler. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

Jaune rolled his eyes as he handed over the food and sat down next to her. "I always knew you loved me."

Yang rolled her eyes right back at him and continued shoveling food into her mouth.

He continued, unabated, "Seriously, 'come on Jaune'? Really? You know, _my_ marriage contract specified that puns were a part of the deal, but I thought that at least meant _new_ puns"

With a half glass of orange juice poured in to mixed with the food, she swallowed with a mighty gulp. She got right back to eating but got out a few words quickly. "Hey, cut me some slack, I've still got a hangover. How long did it take to come up with the egg pun?"

Jaune looked away quickly and coughed. Yang caught that and looked at him with a surprisingly good deadpan expression despite having her cheeks swelled like a chipmunk with breakfast foods.

He didn't respond. One sculpted eyebrow on her face raised itself in protest, and he sighed in annoyance.

"...it took all night."

"HA!"

Jaune was impressed by how she could breathe, let alone talk, with all of the food in her mouth but she swallowed too quickly for him to ponder it, and she smiled as she got ready to dig in again.

"Don't worry though Jaune, not everyone's a natural. Some are just naturally... _eggscellent…_ "

Jaune let out an annoyed blast of air, and poked her lightly in her ribs.

Yang winced slightly, and breathed slowly as she closed her eyes in pain.

"Yang? You okay?" Jaune said worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said quickly.

Jaune's eyes narrowed, and he quickly moved the platter of food off of the bed, away from her reaching hands. He slipped back into the bed, and looked at his wife.

"Come on, shirt up. Doctor's orders." He said as authoritatively as he could.

An eye roll accompanied a _very_ reluctant lift of a side of her tank top, revealing a nasty bruise colored in nastier shades of purple.

Jaune put his hands on the point, and his lower arms all the way down to his wrists glowed with aura. In response, Yang's whole body glew as well, albeit, with a golden tint to it, as opposed to his pale white aura.

Finally, after a minute, Jaune pulled his hands away, revealing smooth, undamaged skin.

"Better?"

"Yeah…" She grumbled.

"You know I actually _don't_ mind being woken up to heal you, right?" He said with a hint of annoyance.

"You were so cute just laying there though…" She said as she pouted.

Jaune, once again, rolled his eyes, and laid back in the bed.

"Got anything else I need to look at?"

"Nah…" She said as she laid back with him with far less stiffness than before. "That would've been gone in an hour anyway, and your boost already took care of the little things. Honestly, the headache from this hangover is the worst thing I'm feeling right now."

"Huh, really? I guess Grimm must be getting less dangerous."

She rolled her eyes. "Or I'm just that good."

"Or you're just that good."

"Good boy."

Jaune rolled his eyes at that, only to find a literal iron grip had caught him, and had helped her flip herself on top of him.

He found himself staring up into lilac eyes, while Yang's hair draped around them.

"You know, I've still got that headache Jaune…" She said as she licked her lips. "If only my husband could _come_ and help me with that..."

Jaune was breathing heavily from the proximity of Yang's lips, and the proximity of her hips, so he could barely stutter out an answer. "You know, the chivalrous thing to do is to let the lady come first."

"Good choice."

Yang's smile could have powered a city, it was so bright, and soon Jaune found that smile smothering his mouth in a deep kiss. Their tongues danced, and soon, Yang was too distracted to notice Jaune's hands moving to her hips.

Like a flash, Jaune gripped her hips tightly, and before Yang could even react, he had flipped her over onto her back with Jaune on top. His hands, now freed, moved underneath her shirt to her breasts, gently rubbing the nubs between his fingers to the low moans of his wife underneath his body.

While Jaune's hands moved up, Yang's hands moved down, quickly pulling down her panties and freeing her crotch to the open air. Once they'd been shucked to her knees, her metal arm gently grasped one of Jaune's hands on her nipples.

Jaune paused in his frantic kissing to look into Yang's eyes, and as she dragged his hand down, she smirked. Yang gently pressed his palm into her pubis, and on instinct, his fingers curled downward, working into her slit and rubbing up against her clitoris, getting her wet juices on the wayward digits.

She breathed out slightly at the contact, but then she focused her eyes on her husband in front of her. "Well, Jaune, what was that about ladies needing to come?"

He smirked. "Your wish is my command."

She kissed him once, and his head slunk down to her crotch. She turned her head towards the ceiling and waited.

At first, she felt nothing, but then something small and soft began to work its way around her clitoris, slowly driving up her pleasure.

Once it stopped, and she had a second for her libido to slow down, it was closely followed by a gentle tongue, moving its way up and down her slit.

It was slow, and shallow, at first, but then the tongue began to move faster, and faster, up and down her quivering slit. It grew bolder, pushing farther and farther into her depths. And it grew more adventurous, exploring every nook and fold of her vulva.

She could feel his nose nudging against her clitoris, scraping harder and harder against her nub with each pass, and she could feel her pleasure growing too.

Soon, she couldn't take the curiosity killing her any longer, and she dragged her gaze down to her husband. His face was moving like a machine, up and down her labia, and her legs were twitching in pleasure.

With her body on the edge of orgasm, her robotic hand moved over to thread itself into Jaune's mop of hair.

Jaune stopped, and he peeked up, but then the robotic hand tightened slightly and she looked into his eyes.

"Can I, umm..." She said meekly.

"Go ahead" Jaune responded sincerely. "I mean, fair's fair…"

She smiled and gently angled Jaune's face back into her pussy with her hand. Jaune began to lick, and Yang's hand began to move his head up and down her labia at her own pace.

Soon, the lull in the action was eclipsed by the pleasure of moving Jaune to just where she wanted him, and she began to speed him up.

Dragging him and his tongue up and down her crotch had her revelling in pleasure, and soon, she was on the verge of orgasm.

There was no time to warn Jaune, and even then, Yang suspected he didn't care as she came violently, spraying Jaune's face with her juices and her body shuddered from the pleasure.

She let go of his face as her orgasm subsided, and Jaune pulled his soggy face up to her eye-level.

She smiled sheepishly at his disheveled state, while Jaune looked like he was the happiest man in the world. He kissed her deeply, covering her own face in her cum.

They broke apart, breathless, and smiling.

"I love you." he said tenderly.

"I love you too." She said with an identical smile.

The smile then turned to one of confusion as she felt something poke her in the leg. She looked down to see Jaune's hard on pressing into her through his shorts.

"...somebody wants to come in me…" she said teasingly.

"...something like that." Jaune said sheepishly

She smiled and Jaune began to work his pants down, revealing a rock hard cock.

He leaned over her, and she splayed her legs out for him.

A small push had the head of his cock pushing at the edge of her folds. He gently pushed it farther, taking her folds slowly, until his testicles bumped against her hips.

Yang had let out a long breath as he pushed in, and when he pulled back again, the pleasure suffused through her head.

Jaune then responded by sliding his dick back inside, quicker this time, eliciting a gasp from his wife. His pull back was met with less enthusiasm, but he had found his rhythm with the two initial thrusts and began to move faster.

Yang had to hold back a small moan as he had left, but couldn't as he began to thrust faster and faster into her wet quim. Her nerves started to fray and the waves of pleasure began to hit her simultaneously with other ones, leading to a continuous haze of pleasure.

The haze grew more and more energetic, and soon, she was on the verge of orgasm, and judging from her husband's frantic thrusts, he was too.

Jaune was about to come, and consequently about to pull out of his wife when her legs wrapped around him. His head flew up to her.

"Yang? Are you sure-"

" _Yes_."

The man shrugged, and began to thrust even harder into his wife, slamming her into the bed and the headboard.

With a keening wail, she came again, spraying his crotch with her cum, and nary a second later he did too, semen spraying from his pounding cock to coat the inside of her womb.

Both of them stopped moving, and began to calm their breathing.

Jaune pulled his cum soaked cock from his wife, and Yang closed her legs once more and scurried under the covers to wait for him.

Her husband joined her, and they shared one last passionate kiss before they went to sleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Three Weeks Later**

* * *

"I'm **WHAT?!** "

"...so...do we go with Xiao Long or do you think our kid should hyphenate?"

" _ **WHAT?!**_ "

* * *

 **A/N: This will be a one-shot, unless anyone wants more Dragonslayer fluff, in which case if they ask, I will be happy to oblige with more. Feel free to read, review, and PM.**


End file.
